1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a thin-film transistor array substrate, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin-film transistor array substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus generates images using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs). Each OLED includes an organic emission layer located between a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode. When holes from the hole injection electrode and electrons from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer, excitons are formed. Light is emitted when the excitons change from an excited state to a ground state.
Thus, an organic light-emitting display is a self-emissive type of display apparatus, and therefore does not use a separate light source such as a backlight. An organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven at a low voltage and is relatively thin, light-weight, and has high quality characteristics such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and a quick response speed.